Recently there is an increasing trend that possessors of articles such as name cards, stationary, small articles, cards, etc. themselves apply unique displays, etc. as owners to such articles, thereby adding individuality, design characteristic by the possessor in addition to the commercial value of the article itself.
As an example of the above trend, there is the case where the face picture of the possessor himself, etc. is plastered or printing is applied on, for example, a part of a name card, thereby adding an appeal element by the face picture, etc. other than the letters of the name with a desire to enhance the impression degree of himself to one to which the name card is handed.
The present invention has been accomplished in view of such technical demand as mentioned above, and its object is to provide a label attached with a sublimation transferred image which can be plastered simply and rapidly onto various articles by effecting image attachment according to the heat transfer recording system which can record an image such as a photograph directly from an image on a CRT display, as different from the photographic system or the printing system.